Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus having a platen that can suck a sheet, and the platen.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-331255 discloses an inkjet printing apparatus capable of forming an image without a margin at a sheet end, that is, performing so-called “marginless printing.” The apparatus is provided with a suction platen that sucks a sheet to a sheet supporting portion by a negative pressure. Moreover, the suction platen includes an ink receiving portion that receives ejected ink or ink mist up to the outside of a sheet during marginless printing and an ink recovering hole, through which the ink received at the ink receiving portion is sucked and recovered by the negative pressure.
In the suction platen disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-331255, the side end of the sheet is slightly floated from a sheet supporting portion in a case where the sheet is sucked and held, and therefore, a clearance may be created between the sheet and the sheet supporting portion. Since the clearance is created at a position nearer the side end of the sheet than the ink recovering hole, air flows from the side end of the sheet to the clearance. Due to the flow of air, a part of ink mist generated during the marginless printing is sucked into not the ink recovering hole but the clearance. At this time, the ink mist adheres onto the reverse of the sheet end, thereby smearing the end of the reverse of a printout.